Stalking
by hunny123
Summary: Sequel to A Brief Encounter. A family with young children are in danger...but who will get there first, Dean and Sam....or Eva. Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just to let any newcomers know, this is the Sequel to A Brief Encounter (don't ask me what category its in because I don't have a clue, the damn thing is invisible). I hope to try and keep the comedy and still sustain the drama for this sequel, so any criticism will be taken constructively. Hope you like it…please let me know.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

Eva rolled over in her numerous blankets and pillows. Ahhhh, sleep. Best thing in the world, always left you refreshed (after some coffee…of course) and ready to start a new day. She'd managed to travel the 4 states home in just under 3 days and now was catching up on her well needed sleep. Her mobile sprang to life in a mixture of flashes, beeps and vibrations against the surface of her bedside table, the sound oddly reminding her of a quacking duck. She groaned and stretched her long legs. She stole a peek at the radio clock to see that it was 4:00 am. What crazed idiot rang at this time? Her hand crawled over to her the bedside table and clumsily felt around for her mobile. She clicked the button with the green phone on it, and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Oh, hey Eva it's Robert…Robert Calvesly, erm did I wake you?"

_Who me…no I just like to stay awake all night. Its friggin 4 a.m, course you woke me up._

"Don't worry; I was already awake, what's up Bob"

"Oh ok….well you know you told me you're into the whole…er…um…"

"Dead scene," she replied in a flat tone.

"Yeah that, well me and my family, yeah Sandra had the baby, his name's Tom." Bob chuckled slightly. "Anyway we just moved into this new house up in Richfield, Utah and…I dunno…something's not right about it."

"How do you mean?" she frowned.

"There's these weird noises, sometimes it's just scratching…other times I swear it sounds like someone's batting a ball, god…you must think I sound crazy."

"Of course I don't. Just, take yourself away for a few days and when you come back it will all be sorted…okay?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, just leave a spare set of keys under a plant pot or something and I'll sort it."

"Oh god thank you Eva, you're a saint…really, I'll leave the keys under the mat for you"

"Okay, what's your address?" she sighed.

He relayed his address and she told him to leave ASAP…this could be dealt with in the morning. She hung up, turned over and went back for more sleep.

Eva grumbled once again and glared at the radio clock…9 a.m._ God what's wrong with me, it's too early... freak! _She headed straight for the shower to freshen up, before making her morning trip to Steve's Café for her dearly beloved coffee. Now more alive she set about packing a few belongings into her duffle bag for the approaching trip. Living in Colorado Springs and only being one state away made it an easy gig, this way she could come back to her own place for sleep, and not have nightmares of cockroaches and someone not quite making it to the toilet. Thinking about it, all she had to do was go in the house, find out who the poltergeist was when they were alive, find out where they were buried and then salt and burn the bones. She slammed the door to her apartment and made her way to the car.

_Dean emerged from the burning house, each arm carrying a child; he jumped the 3 porch steps and ran towards Sandra and Robert._

_Her hands flew to her mouth and she screamed, "Where's Tommy?"_

_Dean's eyes widened in horror._

Sam jumped awake yet again from a nightmare, he'd seen this particular one for the last 2 nights in a row. He only prayed it wasn't a vision, but the more it reoccurred, the more he believed it was. He swung his legs over the bed and scrubbed at his face, he stood, stretching away the stress in his muscles and quietly tip-toed to the bathroom, as not to wake Dean. They had already travelled across 3 states in 2 days and were now in Kansas in another cheap motel catching up on their sleep. Sam splashed some water onto his face to wash away the small beads of sweat from the nightmare. Dean would never purposefully leave behind a child, especially in a burning building, so what did it mean? Sam grumbled in frustration, and traipsed back to bed.

Sam woke first about 8:30, and looked over at Dean, why was it that Dean always woke last? Of course this meant that Sam was forced by law (generally Dean's) to get that mornings coffee and breakfast. He grumbled and went to get ready. Sam came out fully clothed and towelling his hair dry, to see Dean flicking through the T.V. Channels.

"Oh, you're up"

"You're still getting coffee and doughnuts"

"I know, I know" _Damn!_

He grabbed the keys and slammed the door making his annoyance heard, just in case Dean didn't already know. He made it at as quickly as possible and got 2 bags of doughnuts one iced for Dean, and one plain for himself.

"I got your favourite…iced"

He listened to the running water of the shower, and didn't bother to ask any more questions. Dean finished up in the shower and came out, already looking for his coffee and morning grub, and joined his brother on their beds to eat.

"So what's with this gig anyway?" muffled Dean amongst a mouthful of pink iced doughnut.

Sam swallowed down the rest of his bite before speaking, "Well, whenever a family moves into this house, their found battered and beaten to death within a 2 week period of staying there. So…my guess, just an angry spirit, simple salt and burn job."

"Yeah, but when has anything in our lives _ever_ been simple?"

Sam gave Dean a look, but deep down he knew Dean was right, nothing ever was simple, and someone always got hurt…mostly them.

"Anyway, there's a family just moved in 4 days ago, so we only have 10 days or less to finish this."

"Plenty of time," replied Dean in a chirpy tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thought I'd cheer myself up and update quickly…I just had my brace fitted, I can't eat or speak! Anyway I know the first chapter and this one is completely boring but there has to be a few of them with a few action chapters...right? ((gets pelted by rotten eggs and mouldy tomatoes)) I guess not.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned those boys….but I don't, so there u have it.

Eva put her baby in gear 1, and pulled up to the curb. 26 Fitchburg Avenue, Richfield, Utah...home to Bob and Sandra and their numerous kids…what was it, 3 now? Eva gazed at the normalcy of their home. The perfect green lawn, the rose bushes under the windows, okay maybe they weren't rose bushes, she didn't know….or care much either. It all seemed too stiff to her, too…robotic. She liked a little adventure in her life…a thrill! She clambered out her car, retrieved her bag of weapons, and approached the door mat. Just as they had agreed, the keys were under it. She let herself in, almost feeling as if she should call out to see if anyone's home, but decided against it, after all…no one would reply.

She stole a quick peek in some of the unpacked boxes, that littered the living area, and nosed at the unpacked family photos on the mantel. Bob held his eldest son on his shoulders, Sandra was asleep on the couch with their little girl, and finally she came to the family picture. Bob held up little Tommy, planting a huge kiss on the baby's face, whilst Sandra laughed and hugged her other children for the picture. God they look so happy. For an instant Eva remembered how happy her family once were…almost like this one. She shook her head to clear it and entered the kitchen to find the basement, figuring it would be best to start from the bottom and work her way up. She yanked on the switch at the top of the stairs; a dim light filled the room.

With each step she took a different sounding creek played around the walls, god these stairs are so old. She reached the bottom and glared at the few items that littered the concrete floor. A worn out washing machine, some old furniture, a few cardboard boxes and a rusty old trunk were all that inhabited the room. She riffled through the boxes finding old sports jackets and some sneakers. Finally she came to the trunk, she toyed with the padlock a little, eventually kicking it with her boots only to make matters worse by stubbing her toe.

"Fuck!" she cried nursing her injured foot. Rummaging through her bag, she eventually found what she was looking for. She raised her axe high above her head and sent it crashing into the padlock. It broke free and fell to the floor with a clang. She heaved the lid up and gazed at all the memorabilia.

"Well I'll be damned!" inside lay old baseball caps, shoes, jackets and even a cushioned base. But these didn't interest Eva, she gazed at the pictures.

"Bobby Wilton!" she laughed and picked up all the belonging's. She knew her dad would kill to be in her shoes right now, Bobby Wilton was his childhood baseball hero. _"The greatest baseball player of the 60's."_ Or so he said. Eva had to admit that he was quite a looker in his day. She remembered her dad telling her how he'd died when she was a kid, but couldn't quite remember the details now.

"So why are you staying here?" she thought out loud. Deciding she was hungry, she packed up all her things and left to do more research.

Half an hour later, she tucked into her Quarter pounder with bacon and cheese and groaned slightly. She hadn't realised how hungry she was. She brought out her laptop and tapped her fingers on the diner table as she waited for it to wake up. Bringing up Wikipedia, she typed in Bobby Wilton in the search criteria and again waited for the results to show.

"_**Bobby Steve Wilton**, (born 29th May 1939, in Dallas, Texas) was a famous American baseball player between the years of 1959 and 1965. Wilton's short baseball career was brought to an abrupt end when he was brutally murdered. Police investigations found that he had been mugged and beaten to death with a baseball bat…_

Eva smirked a little at the irony of it all, then mentally slapped herself for laughing at a dead guy.

…_Family members buried Wilton's body in the local grave yard, releasing a public declaration. "The people that did this…there gonna pay for what they done, one way or another." Wilton's murderers were never bought to justice._

Eva, having found what she was looking for, brought up Google, and found a map of Richfield. Once she'd located the graveyard on the map, she finished off her burger, gathered up her belongings and left the diner. She clambered into her car and flicked on the headlights, watching the light filter through the darkness. According to the map, the graveyard was about ¾ of a mile away, so she turned the radio on for some comfort.

She swung up to the curb and looked at all the gravestones of The Richfield Community Cemetery. Being a cemetery there wasn't exactly security, so Eva grabbed her spade and bag, and hopped over the stone wall, not bothering to use the gate. Now….finding Bobby Wilton's grave, _that_ was the tough one.

_45 minutes later…_

Having traipsed around almost all of the cemetery, Eva came to the last row of gravestones.

"Graham Hanks… no"

"Robert Wilton… no" _Hang on a sec, Bobby is slang for Robert, oh you idiot._

Eva began a long tirade of mumbling, "Ya just hate me don't ya? Couldn't have been in the first row….oh no! Cause that woulda been too friggin easy! You had to be in the _last one!_" She began the long job of digging the grave.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note; Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming, they keep me going, and let me know I'm doing okay! Anywhoo..this chapter should pick up, so keep reading.

Eva's shovel hit something hard and she cleared away the rest of the dirt with her boots. "Robert Steve Wilton…" she read off the plaque on his coffin, " you're a pain in the ass." She raised her leg and stamped through the roof of the coffin to reveal the decomposing remains of the baseball player. She hated this part of her job, ruining someone's grave, their resting place…and the smell. She wrinkled her nose, and reached into her bag for her petrol, salt and lighter. She poured the salt over the remains, followed by the petrol, and lit the match, closing her eyes for a moment.

"May God have mercy upon your soul." She dropped the flaming match and watched as the remains went up in flames. Now all she had to do was run the EMF round the house to make perfectly sure it was gone, then she was done.

The Impala rolled up to the curb of Fitchburg Avenue. They'd been driving for hours and both men were tired.

"This it," said Dean, killing the headlights and looking across Sam at the house.

"Number 26, yeah this is it."

Dean stepped out the car, closely followed by Sam. Sam scratched at his chin, where newly formed stubble had begun to peer through. He'd seen this place before he knew it, he just couldn't figure out where.

"We go in through the back" whispered Dean.

"As always," Sam mumbled. "Wait, what of their home?"

"Sam, it's 9 o clock and no lights are on…no one goes to bed that early, their out, trust me."

Sam kept quiet, knowing fully well that he used to go to bed earlier than that at college, but he blamed that on studying…still…Dean didn't have to know.

Dean reached inside his pocket for his tools, and began picking the lock. Within a matter of 30 seconds, they were in the yellow kitchen, looking around.

Dean instantly headed for the most important place…the fridge.

"Dude, they got Nutella!" exclaimed Dean.

"You actually like that crap?"

"It's chocolate and nuts, that Ferrara guys a genius!"

"It's Ferrero…doofus!"

"Geek"

"Come on, let's start with the basement," said Sam heading for the door. Dean made a longing look at the fridge.

"No Dean."

Dean's bottom lip began to quiver in mock child's play, and he whimpered.

"Pleeeaasse."

"No"

"Aw come on Sam!"

"No!" said Sam raising his voice. Dean grunted and stalked past Sam in a huff.

"There's a good boy" it was Sam's turn to grunt as Dean punched him in the gut on his way past. They found the old furniture and the boxes, but decided to start with the trunk. Dean bent low and inspected the broken padlock.

"Maybe the new family got nosy?" reasoned Sam.

"Maybe."

Dean lifted the lid, having the same expression as Eva. Sam watched as Dean's face lit up into a huge grin.

"Bobby Wilton!"

"Who?"

Dean gaped at Sam. "You don't know who he is?" questioned Dean, pointing at the pictures in the trunk.

Sam shrugged.

"And Dad said I'm the dumb one"

"So, who is he?" frowned Sam.

"According to dad, the greatest baseball player of the 60's, ya know he'd kill to be here."

"So you think he's behind all this?" said Sam nodding with his head at the pictures.

"Could be, I say we turn in for the night and do more research in the -" Dean stopped mid-sentence.

"What, what is it?" a worried expression spread across Sam's face.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the worried expression slowly morphed into one of utter confusion. "You're probably just hearing things, its an old house" and with that Sam turned and headed back up the basement steps.

"Hmmm…maybe."

Sam opened the basement door and froze...

...a rifle nudged at the far side of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: People your letting the team down…no-one's reviewing! If it's bad….say so! I'll stop updating and retreat into a corner to become a social recluse, if that's the case. But I need to know… 

Disclaimer: There not mine…happy? Anyway after my rant, I though I'd be nice and give you some laughter. So if you go on and type in anyone of the following you should see the boys making a fool of themselves;

**Supernatural gag reel**

**Supernatural Bloopers**

**A day in the life of Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles**. (there all different and all hilarious so try them all).

* * *

Every muscle in Sam's body tensed as the cold metal pressed against his head.

"You even blink, and I'll wallpaper the door with your last thought."

Dean stalked up the stairs having witnessed the events from below. Believing it must be the owner, he raised his handgun anyway…no one points a gun at his brother.

He pressed the end of his gun to the woman's head.

"We're not here to hurt you…just put your gun down and we'll back off," spoke Dean, as calmly as he could in the situation.

"Ya know this could be classed as stalking."

"Come again?"

Eva whirled around, lowering her gun. She raised her eyebrow at Dean, who only responded with a look of utter disbelief. She rolled her eyes and left the two men standing at the entrance to the basement. She had to admit she was shocked to see them here, but she'd get round to that later. She jumped up onto the kitchen side and grabbed the open jar of Nutella, promptly rolling her finger in the creamy substance.

"Eva?"

"Yes?"

Dean's mouth moved but he couldn't seem to form anymore words.

"So you're Eva huh?" said Sam. Dean could feel the smirk on Sam's face, without even looking at him.

"That's me."

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean."

"We've already met," beamed Eva, looking at Dean.

"Oh, I know… I was the guy who had to clean up your mess."

"Seriously?"

Sam nodded a yes.

"I would have just left him," Eva smirked, "Oh that's right, I already did." She grinned and promptly sucked the finger covered in Nutella, whilst Dean just scowled at her, and blushed. Eva frowned slightly.

"Quit giving me evils."

She slid off the counter and placed the jar of chocolate hazelnut paste in the fridge, and brushed past Dean on her way out of the kitchen.

"So, what brings you pretty boys to town anyway?"

"Business," growled Dean.

"Really, that's interesting……me too." The EMF reader she'd been holding beeped and flashed as she entered the sitting room.

"What the hell?"

The kitchen light flicked out, followed by the hall light, then the lounge light, leaving all three surrounded by darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Things start to pick up now …(finally, you all moan).

Disclaimer: (I hate this part) I only own Eva.

* * *

"What happened?" frowned Dean, joining Eva in the front room.

"Hmmm, well I'm guessing something turned the lights off, because that's generally what happens when it goes dark all of a sudden. But maybe we could use a second opinion….Sam what do you think?"

"I'm with Eva on this one," Sam grinned.

Dean growled at Sam, only making Eva smirk further.

"Do you think its that Bob-", but before Sam could finish his sentence a baseball bat appeared out of nowhere. Eva had just enough time to drag both boys down to the floor before it whistled past the space where there heads had been.

"I don't get, I salted and burned his bones. How is he still here?" No one had chance to answer her question as the bat appeared above Eva's head, Dean shoved her sideways, knocking her onto the floor. The bat swung down in an arch, denting the floorboard when it made contact. All three made a run for the front door, quickly finding that they weren't going anywhere.

"Backdoor, now!"

The door to the kitchen slammed shut.

"Great work Dean, maybe next time I'll get you a megaphone, see if you can shout our next plan even louder!" Eva frowned.

"Er…guys."

There eyes now fully adjusted to the darkness they watched as Bobby Wilton's ghost fully appeared, he retrieved something from his pocket and grinned. He threw his baseballl up in the air and swung to hit it.

"Oh Fuck," Eva breathed.

All three ducked as a baseball sped towards them, the ball slammed into the door then vanished. Sam reached for his rock salt filled rifle, just as he took his eyes away from the ghost for a second it reappeared next to him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked up just in time to see the baseball bat swing towards his head. Dean heard the sickening thud as it connected. He shot at the ghost several times with his rifle, before sprinting across the room and falling to his knees at Sammy's side.

"Sam… Sam, come on dude talk to me."

Eva watched the way Dean held Sam's head in his hands, she watched the moment between them and suddenly her view changed on Dean. He wasn't such a self loving prick after all. She was yanked form her thoughts when she saw the ghost reappear behind Dean, doing the only thing she knew how she tore across the room, using the couch to leap from and tackled Dean to the ground. Unfortunately, she hadn't anticipated the part where she got hit with the bat instead. She rolled off Dean cradling her now very painful ribs.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled.

"Don't mention it," she wheezed.

He watched her as she rubbed at her ribs and closed her eyes for a second, only he saw the bat appear above her face. It arched up like before, but this time Dean grabbed Eva and slid her across the floor towards him, for a moment they locked eyes, before the slam of the bat against the floor bought both of them out of their trance. They clambered to their feet, backs to each other and trying to keep a lookout for the ghost. The glass coffee table shattered under an invisible force, catching them both of guard. Dean grunted as the bat connected with the backs of his knees, making them give way. He then crouched forwards as it slammed into his stomach. Eva ran for Sam's gun, sliding along the floor on her knees, turning and grabbing it at the last moment. But she was too late, she watched at Dean's head swung back from an invisible impact and he slumped to the floor.

"Oh that's just great."

She made a run for the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. Her only option was to try a window and run. Bobby's ghost met her on the landing with a smirk on his face, she switched direction only to be met with another bat to the ribs. She doubled over in pain, he continued to beat her around her body, eventually ending her torture by smacking her across the back of the head, sending her crashing to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I told you there'd be an action one soon. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please continue reviewing!

Bobby's ghost towered over Eva's body smirking at his work, now all he needed was someone to channel his spirit. He chose one of the three and braced himself for the annoyance of possessing someone, feeling every cell, muscle and bone of someone else pass through you wasn't exactly pleasant.

* * *

Time passed as all three struggled out of unconsciousness, Dean was first, rubbing his head and grumbling, his eyes then fixing on Sam's still form. He struggled up and rushed back to his side, shaking Sam as gently as he could. Sam's eyes fluttered open and he squinted at Dean's fuzzy picture.

"You ok?"

Sam blinked a few times and rubbed at the spot where the bat hit him.

"Yeah, guess so," Sam frowned.

Dean looked around for Eva. _Maybe she got out._

"Hey Sam, try the front door."

Sam did as he was told and easily opened it.

"Keep it open, I don't wanna get locked in this damn place again."

Dean sprinted up the stairs, turning to find Eva sprawled on the cream carpet a few drops of blood staining the area around the top of her head.

"Shit."

He knelt down beside her and nudged at her face gently. She twitched her nose and he smirked. He cleared his throat, and her eyes flew open.

"Er…hi," she mumbled. Dean laughed and turned to walk back down the stairs.

She scowled at his back and whispered, "Ass."

"You better hurry, he could be back any second."

All three rushed out to the front of the house, slamming the door closed behind them.

"So what do we do now?" groaned Sam.

"We? There is no we. I'm off, cya." All Eva wanted was a stiff drink in the nearest bar. Dean watched her leave and found that he couldn't stop staring at the blood on the back of her head. For some strange reason he didn't like it. The bang of the Impala door closing, bought him back from his thoughts, and he followed Sammy's lead.

"I say we come back tomorrow, and check if it's still there, we've had enough for tonight, we can stop off at the bar if you want?"

"Whatever," grumbled Dean.

What the hell was wrong with him now, Sam thought. They quickly realised that Eva's 1967 Ford Mustang was going in the same direction. She pulled up across the car park from them. Realising long ago that they were following her, she now waited for the Impala to park and stormed across the parking lot, taking position outside Dean's door.

"What do you think your doing here?" she said leaning on the car.

Dean wound the window down, "Well us 'pretty boys' were gonna get a drink, but I was about to ask you the same question…you don't even live round here."

"Well you don't live anywhere, and plus I was here first." Eva fumed.

Sam piped in, "How about we just go and get a drink at opposite sides of the bar, and just ignore each other."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Eva stormed in first, sitting as planned around one side of the bar, Dean and Sam took there positions at the opposite side, and they all ordered their whiskeys. Eva downed the liquid in front of her, Dean followed suit.

_5 large whiskeys later…_

Sam watched them as they downed another whiskey, and shook his head.

"I'll guess I'll be taking the car home alone tonight then," he muttered.

Dean's head whirled around, far too fast for his brain to allow but he managed to appear fine.

"You say something?"

"Me, nope." Dean turned back to continue glaring at Eva, and both ordered yet another whiskey.

_3 whiskeys later…_

Dean hadn't noticed Sam leave and now only did his best to focus on the swaying form of Eva. Most of the other people in the bar had left long ago and now it was just the two of them.

"Come on you 2 crazy kids, we're closing up shop," the bar owner drawled. Eva slid off he stool, praying to the heavens that her legs wouldn't collapse. Dean headed for the door taking a little longer than usual to get there, closely followed by Eva. They stumbled out into the cool night air, and parted their ways. Eva reached for her car keys.

"You can't drive," claimed Dean.

"Coming from the guy who almost made me road kill, that's doesn't mean that much."

"Your drunk."

"So are you," Eva frowned, slightly offended, god knows why.

"But I'm walking."

"Good luck with that."

"Your not driving," said Dean, his voice rising slightly.

"Whatever." Eva turned back to her car and put the keys into the door, Dean marched over, shoved her aside and stole the keys. He promptly turned on his heel and began his walk back to the motel.

"Hey!"

Eva ran after him, walking alongside him.

"Give me my keys back," she moaned.

"Nope."

Her mouth gaped slightly and a deep frown formed in her head as she watched him keep walking ….then she had an idea. She charged after him lowering herself at the last moment. Her arms wrapped around his stomach and she took him down to the ground. Taken by surprise he dropped the keys, and Eva quickly snatched them back.

"Ta."

But before she had chance to get off Dean, he grabbed her by the wrists.

"Dean," Eva growled in a warning tone.

"Eva." Dean answered in the same tone.

"Let g-" before Eva had chance to finish Dean yanked her towards him kissing her passionately. He pulled back to look at her now very shocked face.

She eased herself off of him, now taking him by the hand, and leading him towards her. She backed up to where her car waited for her and gently placed herself on the hood of the car. Dean watched her slide up the hood, and her finger motioned for him to follow. He crawled up to meet her and lent down to meet her lips. Thankfully the bar car park was mostly surrounded by trees, so they weren't going to be seen. In a matter of seconds they had all their clothes off and were looking into each other's eyes.

After sex they crawled into the back of Eva's car and curled up on the backseat, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Eva's eyes blinked open and the rear view of the passenger seat came in to focus. Everything became all too clear, Dean's arm around her waist, Dean naked and more importantly her naked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckedy, fuck."

She bolted upright, eyes wide and grabbed for the nearest piece of clothing that belonged to her. Dean moaned and scrubbed at his face. Eva elbowed him in the stomach.

"Get up, now."

"Morning sleeping beauty." Eva froze. _Oh do not piss me off this morning._ In one swift movement she unlocked the car door nearest to Dean and shoved his naked arse out, locking it behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile but my computer hardrive broke, thus leaving me with nothing, no music, no stories, nout! But I'm back so it's fine now.

Dean covered what he could with one hand and vigorously beat the window with the other.

"Eva seriously this isn't funny."

Eva planted a kiss on her side of the window.

"EVA!"

She laid back and unlocked the door with her toe. Dean scrambled in and clambered on top.

"That wasn't funny."

Eva shrugged, "I thought so." She slipped out from under him and went to get in the front when a tug on her jeans pulled her back. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss and Dean pulled her closer.

"Haaa! Ow," Eva winced.

"What, what what!"

"Bruises!"

Dean lifted her shirt, he'd forgotten they were there, and yet he still found himself sickened by them. He hated the fact that they were there…on her.

"Yoo-hoo!" Eva cooed, waving a hand in front of Dean's face.

"Hmm?"

"Get dressed, and stop perving at me." She clambered into the driver's seat and played with the hem of her top.

"I was thinking-" Dean began.

"Really? You can do that? Wow, I'm like so impressed," She grinned mimicking a dumb ass bimbo. Dean frowned at her and continued.

"- tonight, ya know, maybe we could meet and finish this off…. All three of us?"

"Yeah…why not."

Once Dean was fully clothed and after a quick make out session, Eva dropped Dean back to his motel and went on her way.

Sam looked up as Dean strolled through the door.

"So you actually made it to sex this time, I _am_ impressed."

Sam was answered with a whack to the back of the head as Dean made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam looked up once again to Dean who by now, had taken to constantly tapping on the dashboard, drumming the beat to a Metallica song. 

"Dean!"

"What?"

Sam raised his eyebrows in a "you don't know what your doing wrong?!" face, to be answered with a blank expression from Dean.

He sighed, "How long is sh-" but before Sam could finish a loud tap on the window made both boys jump, Eva rolled up laughing, whilst Sam and Dean stepped out the car……looking rather sheepish.

"Where's your car?" Dean said looking around the road.

"Round the corner."

"But what if you need something from it."

"Got the essentials in here," she said hoisting the duffle bag higher up on her shoulder. Dean merely shook his head and began to make his way around the back.

"We go in through the back."

"You guys can, but us lazy people tend to use keys," smirked Eva, waggling them at Sam and Dean. She strode up the path meeting them at the porch steps and all three took them together.

As soon as they were in both Eva and Dean flipped out their EMF meter's and scanned the living room….both finding nothing.

"I'm going for the upstairs, it would make sense if you did the basement," said Eva not even looking up from her device, she began making her way up the stairs.

"Fine," Dean mumbled, clearly not happy about taking orders from a woman.

* * *

Eva leant against the back of the couch waiting for the boys to return. Just as she was about to go looking for them they marched in from the kitchen. 

"I was just about to send out a freaking search party."

"Aww were you worried?" Dean grinned.

"Bored, actually. Find anything?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever it was I'd say it's gone now," Sam piped in.

"Well, cya," waved Eva.

"What, where are you going?"

"I'm going for a drink, coming?"

Dean looked at Sam. "One…..we are staying for one drink Dean."

The Impala pulled in first, closely followed by the Mustang pulling up alongside it. They took there stools and ordered up there beers.

"Be right back, gotta pee," said Sam making his way to the gents.

"Thank god for that," smiled Eva, she grabbed Dean's hand and they run walked there way out of the bar. She dragged him round to the side of the building, and he whirled her around, slamming her up against the wall. In a matter of a second they were kissing, all tongues and short breaths in between. Dean made his way down her neck, one hand reaching up to run through her hair. Eva felt the hand gently tickle the skin on the back of her neck and gently sweep its way round to the front.

Dean's hold tightened around Eva's throat.

Eva's eyes bulged, taken by surprise, "Dean, what are you…doing?" she rasped.

Dean laughed, making Eva's blood run cold, "Who is this Dean anyway?"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hope you liked the cliff hanger I left, had so many ideas for this story but decided with this one, also have a storyline/plot for a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Review please!

* * *

_Oh God._

The edges of Eva's vision began to blur.

_No way am I letting some crappy lil ghost kill me._

Eva grabbed Dean's shoulders and rammed her knee up into his groin, with a groan he hunched over and crumpled to the ground, letting go of Eva's airway. She slid sideways to the floor gasping for breath, clutching at her the sore skin around her neck.

"Why are you doing this," she breathed.

Dean still clutched his painful groin, but the spirit in him made him turn his head towards Eva.

"Because you're a cheap, dirty little whore, who opened her legs to a man she barely knew, hell even prostitutes are better than you," growled Dean.

Dean knew everything about the ghost, how he was killed by a group of men and a woman, he saw how the woman egged the men on by flashing various parts of her body and flirting. He saw how they beat Bobby, clubbing him, stamping on him until he died. He knew that the ghost would keep killing till he found the people who killed him; he had no mercy on others. He could feel the burning hot rage towards the men who beat him, but most of that anger was directed at the woman. Some of that anger was being released by beating Eva. The spirit had somehow got into its head that by punishing Eva he was punishing the woman who had killed him, and Dean knew he wouldn't stop until every breath in Eva's body was gone.

This had never happened to Dean. He'd always had control over his actions, but now everything he did and said was the spirit. He was helpless. He could only watch as his own hands strangled Eva. He tried desperately to stop himself, but was powerless.

Eva struggled to her feet, and looked down on Dean, "Nice as that was, I'll be off now."

She took a step to walk past Dean but a strong hand around her ankle stopped her. A sudden jerk left her flat on her back, groaning at the pain. Her other leg swung in an arch catching the side of Dean's head, sending him flying off to the side. She flipped her self over scrabbling along her knees to get away. Once again an iron hard grip caught her ankle and yanked her backwards. Dean grabbed her elbow and turned her over with one hand and slammed a fist into Eva's face with the other. Her cheek slapped the floor as she blinked back the stars from Dean's punch.

_Fuck that hurt _she thought.

She arched her body up and swung her head back, before Dean knew it, the top of Eva's head connected with his forehead. Dean flew backwards off Eva, both cradling their heads. Eva used the wall to help herself up and watched as Dean's blurry form staggered up.

"What…..do you want from me?" she panted.

"Your life, "Dean smirked.

That's when Eva noticed the embankment behind Dean, in a matter of seconds she was charging towards him. Dean's eyes widened as Eva hurtled in his direction; she made contact with his abdomen sending both of them over the edge. They tumbled over each other, smashing into trees on their way down, twigs and branches tearing at their clothes. With a thud they landed in unison, both of them not moving.

Eva's eyes blinked open, her whole body ached and small grazes stung. She propped her self up onto her elbows to see Dean on his knees rubbing his head. Hearing the movement his head snapped in her direction.

"Fuck."

In a few strides Dean was standing above her, he straddled her body and raised his fist once again. He landed two more punches to Eva's face, splitting her lip and leaving a small mark under eye.

* * *

Sam exited the gents still zipping his jeans closed and looked up to see the bar stools where Eva and Dean should be, gone. 

"Son of a bitch."

He grabbed his jacket and left the bar; reaching into his jean pocket he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. Flicking through his phonebook he came across Dean's name he clicked the green phone and listened for the dial tone.

What surprised him the most wasn't Dean not answering straight away, but the fact that he could hear Dean's ACDC ring tone nearby. He followed the sound round to the side of the bar, and found nothing, but could still hear the phone ringing. He listened intently, noticing how it was coming from down the embankment; he rushed to the edge and looked down. He gasped at the sight before him.

Dean had a strong hold on Eva's throat, her eyes were desperately trying not to close, her hands were trying to claw at Dean's face, they slipped from his face falling to the leaves below her and she lay still.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: thanks for your reviews, please keep em coming! They cheer me up.

Disclaimer: As you may have noticed I have forgotten various times to do this, so here it is, I only own Eva!

* * *

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Dean's head shot up to look at Sam, he looked from Eva to Sam and jumped away from her body.

"Oh god….what have I done," he stared blankly at Eva then back to his hands.

Sam half ran, half slid down the embankment, falling to his knees at the bottom next to Eva. Gently placing his fingers on her neck, he felt for a pulse.

"Is….is she….." Dean stammered.

"Her pulse is weak, we need to get her to a hospital…..now!" he picked her up in his arms, and began the trek back up the embankment. He reached the top and noticed that Dean hadn't followed him.

"Dean, come on!"

Dean snapped out of his trance, and followed his brother.

"Give me the keys," Sam ordered.

Dean went to protest, but nodded his head in agreement; he didn't know when Bobby's spirit would return inside him.

Sam placed Eva on the backseat, doing his best to strap her in, and clambered into the driving seat. Dean flopped in the passenger seat and Sam sped away.

After a quick stop to ask for directions and a weird glance from them to the backseat, they finally made it to the hospital. Sam carried her into the hospital lobby, a nearby doctor rushed over and ushered them into the nearest available room. He pressed a button on his pager, and went back to checking her vitals.

"Weak pulse, damage to the trachea…" the doctor rambled on, almost to himself.

Two nurses rushed in.

"You, she needs an oxygen mask," he said looking at one of the nurses, who then rushed out of the room. He looked to the other.

"Prepare the theatre; we're taking her into surgery." The second nurse followed the first and left.

"Whoa, whoa wait, why does she need surgery," Sam interrupted.

"She's sustained a considerable amount of damage to the trachea, we need to see if it will hold," the doctor replied, as if everything was fine.

"What do you mean if?" Sam questioned.

"The damage may cause it to collapse."

"And then what happens?" he continued.

"Worse case scenario, she'll die. But that's unlikely. If we can stabilize it in time, she'll be fine."

The first nurse rushed back in with an oxygen mask, gently lifting Eva's head she slipped it over her airways and connected it to the machine.

"Will that be all Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes thank you, Nurse Temple." He turned to face the boys.

"Now my assumption is that she was strangled, can any of you shed some light on that." Dean went to speak but Sam jumped in.

"We went to go get some food from our local diner, that's when we heard her scream. It came from an alley, so we rushed over and saw her being attacked."

"I don't suppose you saw the attacker's face," replied the doctor.

"No, sorry. It was dark."

He nodded his head, knowing that no investigation would find the attacker. They were pulled from there thoughts when the second nurse turned into the room.

"Theatre's ready."

They unplugged her from the oxygen mask and wheeled her away, through yet another set of double blue doors. Sam closed the door to their room and turned to face Dean.

"What the fuck were you thinking, huh? Look, I know you two didn't get on, but trying to kill her, come on Dean!"

Dean broke off his stare at the floor, and stood up, "You really think I'd kill a person outta cold blood."

"Dean you had your hands around her throat, hell if I had got there later, she'd be dead by now," fumed Sam, raising his voice.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!!" bellowed Dean. A few strange looks from people in the hallways made him continue in a harsh whisper.

"Don't you think that I feel sick to the stomach that I caused that?" His hand flew out in the direction Eva had been taken.

"I would never do that willingly, okay."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Sam.

"I think, I know I'm ….possessed." Sam could see how hard it had been for Dean to admit it.

"You think it's that Bobby Wilton guy."

"I know it's him, I know how he died, I even know how angry he his…hell I know everything about him, he must have done it at the house, while I was out. But you gotta know….I had no control, I swear it."

"I believe you, I'm sorry."

"I know how it must have looked, how it did look for that matter." Dean took his place back in his seat near the wall.

"What happens if she dies Sam?" Sam turned to face Dean and for a spilt second saw how scared he looked. He stood by his brother's side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Dean."

After an agonizing 2 hour wait, in which both boys had paced a hole in the floor, the doctor and nurses re-entered the room, wheeling Eva in front of them. They hooked her back up to the oxygen ventilator and the nurses fluffed her pillows.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She's going to be fine, the trachea's gonna be sore for awhile, that explains the way she's breathing."

Sam and Dean listened intently, and heard the raspy noise coming from Eva. Seeing how worried they both looked the doctor was quick to jump in.

"Don't worry, that's normal."

"Now, her voice will be barely a whisper, but that will improve in a few days along with the cuts and bruises. I have to go check on another patient of mine, but she should be awake in a half hour or so, when she does wake-up go to the nurses station and get them to page me, my name is Doctor Reed. Okay?" Both boys responded with a nod, and once again he left the room. They pulled up seats next to her, and began the wait.

* * *

Eva's eyes opened to barely a slit, and closed again. They opened a bit more and she tried to focus on something that wasn't spinning. She tried to speak, but nothing came out, and her fist's clenched at the pain. Dean noticed the movement, and jumped from his seat.

"Eva?" Her eyes rolled around to meet his.

That's when everything came back, them kissing, him beating her, and the look on his face as he strangled her.

Dean watched as her eyes widened in fear, hands clenched the bed sheets and her breathing sped up. Dean stepped away, not knowing what to do. She clutched her chest and throat, but never took her panic filled eyes off of Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Please keep reviewing there getting less and less per chapter now. If you don't like it, please just let me know.**

"Sam…. do something." Sam jolted awake and quickly took in the sight before him, he jumped from his seat and held her hand. Eva's eyes finally left Dean and met Sam's.

"Eva, you need to calm down……just breathe." Sam soothed as he brushed away the damp blonde streaks from her face. Her ragged breathing began to slow back to normal, and her muscles relaxed again.

"Dean, go to the nurses station." He did as he was told, not daring to look at Eva.

Once Dean had returned, Eva was back to normal, but still held tightly onto Sam's hand. Dean paced the room, but still couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. The doctor walked in, hanging his stethoscope around his neck.

"Hi there, my name's Doctor Reed, how are you feeling?"

Eva dragged the oxygen mask from her mouth, "Eva, and fine." She winced at the pain speaking had caused and at how weak she sounded.

"Hmmm, well we're keeping you in over night, and the police will be here in the morning to ask you some questions about your attack, but then you're welcome to go home. Although I recommend plenty of bed rest and limited talking, okay?" the doctor talked to her as if she was about 5 years old, only infuriating Eva even more.

She nodded her head in agreement and the doctor left. A nurse walked in holding a clear sack labelled 'Personal effects of 3401.' She left it on the empty chair by Eva's bed, smiled at her then left.

Eva craned her head to make sure she'd gone, and pulled her oxygen mask off, swung her legs off the bed and jumped off.

Dean finished pacing and finally looked at her "Whoa, what do you think your doing?"

"Leaving." Eva whispered.

"You heard what the doctor said, you can't leave yet."

"And your gonna stop me?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, if I have to."

"What are you gonna do Dean, strangle me and call me a whore!" she did her best to shout but only managed a harsh whisper. The effort only resulted in her swaying unsteadily.

Dean went to steady her but she swatted away his hand, "Don't you dare!" she bit.

She shoved past him grabbing her sack of belongings, and pulled out her red lacy thong. Noticing the boys were still watching she raised her eyebrows.

Sam hastily turned around, suddenly looking very uncomfortable, but Dean didn't move.

"Do you mind?"

"Why are you in such a rush to leave?" Dean responded.

"Fine." She slipped her thong on under her dress and began to untie the back of her hospital gown. She slipped it off of her shoulders not noticing the small gasp from Dean at the sight of her bruised torso. She retrieved her matching red bra, torn muddy jeans, bloodstained tank top and boots from the sack, and continued to dress. When she was done, she slung the mostly empty sack over her shoulder and headed for the door. Peeking her head out first, she made sure there was no one around and slipped out, Dean following behind her. Noticing that Sam wasn't following, he stuck his head back in the room.

"Sam, she's done."

"Oh." He mumbled, spinning around and following the other two.

Eva exited first and headed off to the left, away from the Impala.

"Where are you going?" Dean yelled after her.

Knowing she couldn't yell, she marched back over to Dean, "As far away from you as possible," she whispered, just inches away from his face.

"If you hadn't noticed you haven't got a car."

"There called legs," she snarled.

"Your gonna walk?" said Dean, his voice raising.

"Please, let us drive you," Sam chimed in. Both Eva and Dean turned to face Sam, Eva looked into his eyes, and found she couldn't resist.

"Fine, but you're driving." She shoved past Dean for the second time that evening and marched over to the Impala, leaning against the car door. She didn't move as Dean jammed the keys into the lock, right next to her arse. He looked up to meet her eyes, being answered with a cock of her eyebrow. She pushed herself off the car and ducked inside, closely followed by Dean plopping into the passenger seat. Sam got something from the boot, and joined the other two.

"Why have you got Dad's journal?" Dean asked, frowning.

"You said it yourself Dean, your possessed. So we need to exorcise the spirit, and I figured it would work best at the house."

"Oh great," he replied rolling his eyes. Sam made a sympathetic smile, started the engine and left the hospital.

* * *

Sam killed the engine, and looked over at Dean, "You ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." They all clambered out the car. Whilst Sam retrieved what they needed, Eva let them in with the keys she'd been given. She headed for the kitchen and came back dragging a chair behind her.

"Your gonna enjoy this aren't you?"

"Hell yeah," she whispered, not even looking at him. With effort she cleared a small space in the middle of the room, luckily most of the furniture was still in a pile in the dining room and hadn't yet been assigned a place. Sam came in, one hand holding thick brown rope, the other an off green duffel bag.

"Your throne awaits," grinned Eva.

Dean threw her a nasty look and sat down. Sam chucked Eva the rope, and continued rummaging through their bag, placing the things they needed on the floor. Dean eyed all the objects; Dad's journal, a salt can, Latin dictionary and a sawn-off shotgun filled with rock salt. He was brought back to reality when Eva began to tie his right leg to the chair.

"Remind you of anything?" she rasped.

Dean flashed a fake smile. She moved swiftly, quickly finishing all but the right arm.

"Hey, go easy on me." She only tightened the rope more, and Dean bit back a hiss. She ruffled his hair violently and flopped onto the couch. Sam made one final check in the Latin dictionary and stood up, grabbing the salt and journal. He trailed a circle around Dean, and flipped open their Dad's book to the right page. He looked at Dean for a signal of some kind.

"Just do it." Dean grumbled.

"In nomen of totus res sanctus, pu-." Dean's body began to shake and his head dropped forward. A second later it flew back up to glare at Sam, his eyes like black pools.

"-putus quod sanctus, EGO expello vos, oh malum phasmatis," continued Sam. Small grunts escaped Dean's mouth, the shaking increased and his breathing came out in small pants.

"Permissum sanctus polus expello vos quod vestri existance in Is TERRA UT…" Sam was interrupted when Dean's head flew up and a yell escaped his mouth. An almost transparent white mist came from Dean, making his back arch out. Slowly it formed into the recognisable spirit of Bobby and faded out, until it could no longer be seen. Dean's body slumped back into the chair, his chin now resting on his chest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just to say that was actual Latin, I searched for a little bit and found it, pretty cool huh? Here's the translation;**

**"In the name of all things holy, pure and sacred, I banish you, oh evil spirit. Let the holy heavens banish you, and your existence on this earth to... (interruption)."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Please keep reviewing, really starting to think you guys don't actually like it anymore! **

Sam leapt into the circle, and began untying his brother. Dean's head started to lift and he groaned.

"We done?" Dean mumbled.

"Yeah Dean, we're done," Sam replied helping his brother from the old wooden chair. He called to Eva who by now had dozed off on the sofa, she jumped awake, grumbled at the pain it caused and followed the two boys. Sam took the liberty of helping himself to Dean's car keys, only frowning at the evil glare he received from Dean. Eva took her place in the back, resting her head on the top of her seat. Dean watched as her eyelids gave up the fight and closed, and whispered to Sam.

"She's not fit to drive, take her back to our motel and I'll take the floor," ordered Dean, firmly looking straight forward. A grin spread across Sam's face and he began singing.

"Eva and Dean sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"Dude, shut up!" shot Dean, checking to see if Eva had heard.

"First comes foreplay, then comes sex…!"

"Fuck off!"

"Well, I think you'll be doing enough fucking for the both of us." Sam was answered with a punch to the arm.

He pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. They both turned around in their seats to look at Eva's sleeping form.

"Well you can wake her." Sam sprung from the car, popped the trunk and grabbed their bags, running to their room. Dean sat for a moment, contemplating just how to wake her. Then it came to him…_what if I don't need to wake her…at all._ He opened her door and gently as he possibly could, lifted her into his arms. Pushing the door closed with his arse, he began the trek to their room, pausing only once as Eva shifted in her sleep.

"Oooo, clever!" Sam grinned as Dean crept into the room. Dean placed Eva on his bed and tucked her in.

"You actually like her don't you?" an amazed look spread across Sam's face.

Dean looked up. "I just feel guilty that's all."

"Liar."

"Nerd."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"For the love of God, shut the fuck up." Eva mumbled. Both boys jumped at the new addition in their bitchfest. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking around the room. Her eyes flew open.

"Where the fuck am I?" she whispered.

"Er, we decided, you weren't fit to drive, so we took you to our motel," replied Dean looking for something to fix his eyes on.

"Wasn't fit to drive?!" she fumed, trying to raise her voice.

"I'll, er, be somewhere…away," stuttered Sam, quickly leaving the motel room. Eva stood to meet Dean.

"Look you kept falling asleep, you wouldn't have been able to drive…trust me." Eva's eyes widened even more.

"Trust you! Thanks to you, I've lost my necklace, lost the ability to talk and feel like I've done ten rounds with….well you!" The fact her voice ended up sounding like a harsh whisper, only infuriated her more.

"Look it wasn't my fault," fumed Dean, his voice raising.

"Does it look like I care!"

"Your impossible, you know that!" yelled Dean.

Eva's fist flew out, connecting with Dean's lip and he stumbled backwards. He raised his hand to hit her back, but instead put his fist through the wooden coffee table, and stormed out.

_2 hours later…_

Dean burst into the room, slammed the door behind him, and glared at Eva's back from where she sat on his bed. He walked past, dropping the necklace on the duvet beside her, and propped himself against the wall. She glanced down, biting back a smile.

"Your still an arsehole."

"Your still a bitch."

They both jumped from where they were, and met in the middle with a rough kiss. Dean grabbed her butt, shoving her upwards so her legs wrapped around his waist. He turned them round so he landed on the bed first.

"Prick," mumbled Eva against his mouth.

"Cow," he quickly replied before kissing her again. She broke apart again and lifted her top, Dean watched as she bit back the hiss of pain. He bent forward and began small kisses up her body, ending with her mouth.

"I'm sorry-," he began.

"Shut up." She interrupted, pushing him back on the bed.

* * *

A smile spread across Sam's face as he walked in and looked at Dean and Eva cuddled together asleep. Dean woke up to the noise of Sam closing the door and untangled himself from Eva.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled.

"Didn't say a word," Sam grinned, holding up his hands.

"Ya didn't need to."

Sam chuckled.

"What time is it?" Dean groaned as he sleepily ruffled his hair.

"One thirty…in the afternoon." Sam replied. Dean's eyes widened in shock.

"Shit."

"Yeah, well…we had a busy night, some more than others." Sam grinned. Dean flashed him a fake smile, and joined him at the small motel table.

"Where'd you sleep anyway?"

"The car."

"If you've dribbled everywhere, you're dead." Dean stated, sounding very serious all of a sudden.

"Ha ha ha," Sam replied in a mock tone. "I'm going for a shower."

Once Sam had gone, Dean took out his weapons and began the weekly chore of cleaning them. He was interrupted by groans from Eva. He watched as she began tossing and turning in the bed.

"No, no leave them alone," she murmured. Dean rose from his seat and gently placed himself next to her sleeping form. He shook her gently, and wasn't expecting the punch that landed on his nose. Eva's eyes widened as she realised what her fist had connected with, and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Ow…my fugig dose!" mumbled Dean, his hands covering his injury.

Eva burst out laughing at the way he sounded, then quickly stopped as she sounded even worse.

"What da fug was dat for?" he frowned.

"It was an accident," she laughed.

He made a small grunting noise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part," grinned Eva.

"Fug off."

"Let me take a look."

"Do!"

She prised his hands from his face and inspected his nose.

"You're lucky it's not broken," she replied, her voice now making some noise. He swatted her hands away, as Sam came from the bathroom. Dean shoved past him and slammed the door shut. Eva shrugged her shoulders at Sam's shocked face. She clambered out of bed and popped her head round the bathroom door.

"Sweety?" she cooed.

"Go away." She laughed and jumped up onto the bathroom side, next to the wash basin. Dean inspected the damage.

"Well, your voice is getting better."

"So is yours," he replied.

Silence filled the small room, until Dean broke it by asking her a question.

"What were you dreaming about?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews I've got so far, if you don't like it though...please say so!**

"I wasn't."

"So all the fits and mumbles are normal then?" Dean regretted what he'd said almost immediately after saying it, and hit himself on the head when Eva stormed out of the bathroom, grabbed her belongings and left.

"Eva! Eva wait." Dean had managed to run and catch her up in the motel parking lot.

"Why? Why would you wanna see a freak like me?" she yelled, her voice cracking from her injuries.

"You're not a freak."

"Well according to you, I'm not normal am I?"

"I just wondered what you were dreaming about, I didn't mean for it to-"

"The night my mom and brother died…okay!" seeing the expression on Dean's face she turned and continued walking way.

"I…. I'm sorry! Okay…I'm sorry." Dean stammered. He hated saying sorry but for some reason, he didn't want her to leave. She turned to face him once again.

"Please just come back inside, we can…I dunno…talk…or something," Eva couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. They both walked back inside to a confused looking Sam.

"Is this one of those things where I have to leave?" Sam's eyes darted between the two of them.

"I'll be back later," he sighed, closing the door behind him.

An awkward silence fell between the two, Eva not knowing how to start, and Dean not knowing what to ask. Eva set herself down on one of the two motel beds, and held her head in her hands, not bearing to look him in the face…she began.

"My family and I were on vacation, we went to this cabin by the river every year… I dunno, it was our tradition…Mom's idea," she smiled. "Me and my little brother…Joey, were playing soccer outside. Dad had driven to the shop a few miles away and mom was watching us play, and all of a sudden Joey just stopped playing and stared at the trees." She lost herself in the memory.

"_Look Eva a monster," a wide eyed Joey pointed._

"_Don't be silly, there aren't such things," a nine year old Eva giggled, placing her hands firmly upon her hips, the way her mother always did._

"_Oh yeah! Well it looks like a giant dog!" protested the 5 yr old boy. A loud growl came from where the little boy was pointing. _

_Eva slowly crept towards the trees. The silhouette of the beast came into her view; she gasped and began edging backwards slowly._

"_Mommy," Eva whined. Her mother, Maria had been snoozing in the deckchair and awoke with a start. She saw the look of fear on her daughter's face, and rushed to her side._

"_Eva sweetheart, what's wrong?" cooed Maria, sweeping her daughter's hair from her face. Eva's bottom lip began to tremble and she pointed in the direction of the beast._

"_Oh god!" she gathered up Joey and grabbed her daughter's hand; slowly she began to edge backwards. The beast was too close to the cabin; her only chance was to lose it in the trees. A long howl erupted from the animal, and it bounded into the clearing, saliva drooled from it's lips, and a quick growl introduced the sharp yellow teeth filling its mouth. Its grey fur was matted and dirty, and its claws were ragged and unkempt. The large dog pawed at the ground and took off. Maria ran and ran with her children, she was a short way in front of the animal after them, so she set her children down in front of her. _

_Cupping both her children's faces she spoke, "Eva, I need you to take your brother and run as fast as you ever have, pretend it's a race at school." Joey broke in._

"_Eva run's really fast doesn't she mommy," the young boy smiled._

"_Of course she does." Maria tried desperately to hide the tears stinging her eyes._

"_What about you mommy?" Eva's older mind wasn't as naïve as her brother's._

"_Oh, don't you worry about me sweetheart, I'll be just fine, but I want you to know something." She paused. "I love you very very much, and I always will, and no matter what happens I want you to remember that, can you do that for me?" Both her children nodded in unison, she stared at them for a moment before pulling them both into a tight embrace, she breathed in and bit her lip as she remembered how beautiful they both smelled, only the way a child could. She did her best to blink back the tears, but they continued to fall. She let go preparing to leave._

_Tommy threw his little arms around his mommy's neck and whispered in her ear, "Don't cry mommy, I love you too." She planted a final kiss on her children's heads. Another howl came from the trees behind them and Maria knew she didn't have much time. She ushered her children away, but before Eva left she mouthed the words 'I love you mommy,' and was answered with a blown kiss. Maria turned away from her children and began walking in the direction of the werewolf, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks as she prayed for her children's lives, knowing she would never see them again. Eva grabbed her little brother's tiny hand and ran as she had never done before. A scream tore through the trees. She clung to her brother's hand a little tighter and continued running. _

* * *

_Eva knew they were lost; she had never been this far into the woods before, her mommy said she wasn't allowed. Daddy would get real angry if she did. They came to a small opening and Eva clutched at the stitch in her ribs, Joey had become tired so she had picked him up and ran with him until they got here. Feeling how windy it was she took off her pink cardigan and draped it around her little brother's shoulders. Making sure Joey was comfortable, she ventured a little way off. The clearing branched off to a steep cliff outlining the river; Eva shuddered and rejoined her brother._

"_Eva…I'm scared." She picked little Joey up and placed him in her lap. Pulling the cardigan round his shoulders a little tighter, she kissed him on the forehead the way their mommy had just done, and told him everything would be okay. Darkness was beginning to fall and Eva prayed her daddy would come find them soon. A twig snapping a few metres behind them, bought her back from her thoughts. Her head shot round to meet the cold eyes of the werewolf once again. She screamed and set off at a run, tugging Joey along behind her. They came to an abrupt halt at the cliff edge._

_Eva whirled around, stepping in front of her younger brother. Tears fell down her face and she wished her mother was here. The werewolf crept closer, a low growl calling to its prey. Eva took a quick glance over the edge, there only chance was a small ledge a little way down. Reciting a quick prayer, she picked up Joey, hugging him close and jumped. _

_Time slowed as they fell, air whizzed by Eva's ears, silencing Joey's screams. The ledge came rushing up to meet her and she screamed as her ankle shot upwards. Joey had managed to fall on top of her; at least she had that to be thankful for._

"_Eva?"_

"_Yes Joey?"_

"_Does your ankle hurt?"_

"_Yes Joey, it does." Eva took a quick peek to see that the bone had jutted out of the skin and her ankle was losing a steady flow of blood. She bit her lip as a new wave of tears met her eyes, praying once more for her Daddy. Joey hugged her tighter, crying along with her. She looked up to see the wolf glaring at them from the cliff edge; she smirked lightly, knowing they were safe for now. _

_A small popping noise caught her attention._

_Without warning a large section of the ledge began breaking, Eva watched in slow motion as Joey began sliding away from her, his eyes wide with shock. Her hands shot out clasping him around the wrists, and Joey screamed as the ledge fell away beneath him. Eva, ignoring the pain in her ankle did her best to pull her brother upwards, but only managed to make her hands sweatier. Joey's feet dangled wildly, as he screamed, tears staining his rosy cheeks. The look of terror on his face sparked Eva to tighten her grip and heave him upwards. _

_She hadn't expected his hand to slip from her grasp; his weight yanked on her other arm, a yelp escaped her lips. God her hands were so sweaty. She gripped his arm with both hands but he slipped further. _

"_Eva!" Joey screamed. The pain in her arms was excruciating but she did her best to hold tight._

"_Joey…stop moving!" she wheezed. _

_Then it happened._

_In a split second she'd lost her grip. She watched in slow motion as Joey's arms and legs flung about, a scream tearing from his mouth._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eva yelled. He became smaller and smaller, and she screamed as he hit the icy cold waters below. _

"I never stopped saying his name until they found me," Eva finished. Tears slipped from her eyes and she brushed them away as quickly as they'd appeared.

"When did they find you?" Dean asked.

"Two days later….so I'm told, I don't really remember that part."

"I'm so sorry." Dean didn't know what to say.

"It's fine, I've still got my dad, and we're really close. I'll just…I dunno…When he fell, I'll never get his face out of my head…ever."

"You were nine years old Eva, you couldn't have done anything."

"I could have held on," she replied, staring out the window. It had become dark by now, and she saw her reflection in the window. Dean went to speak when Sam walked through the door.

"Aww come on, its been five hours!" whined Sam, noticing that they hadn't finished.

Eva smiled, "It's fine Sam." They were interrupted once again by the sound of Eva's phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hiya Eva, its Rob, erm me and the family are back, we were just wondering if the house is okay now…if not we'll stay in a motel or something."

"Oh no it's fine now, if there's anymore trouble just give me a ring okay?"

"You don't know how much this means, thank you."

"Your welcome, and give my love to Sandra and the babies. Yup. Bye" She hung up.

Time passed as the three relayed hunting stories, showing off their war wounds like badges of honour, laughing at each other's close scrapes. Eva groaned as her phone rang once again.

"Hello," she moaned.

"Eva! Eva help us!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: We're coming to the end of the story now, and I have ideas for a sequel, so let me know what you think of this story and the idea for a return.**

She leapt up, "Robert? What's wrong?"

"That thing….it's back! We can't get out of our bedroom, it's got our kids Eva….its got our babies!" he shouted.

"Do you know where he's got them?" her mind raced at their possible plans of attack.

"Er, their in their bedroom too I think….what if he's hurting them Eva, he…" the line went dead and Eva jammed her phone into her pocket.

"We're leaving," she growled, turning on her heel and marching out of the motel room. All three jumped into the Impala and Dean sped out of the parking lot, heading for the Calvesly home.

Before the car had even fully stopped Eva leapt out and waited by the boot, tapping her foot.

"Take your fucking time, why don't ya?"

Dean ignored the comment and cranked open the boot, all three selected their weapons and filled them with rock salt.

"You only have one axe?" questioned Eva.

"You have more than one?"

"Guys, come on."

"Dean go get the kids, Sam you and me can get Bob and Sandra," Eva was already on the move, she raised her leg and kicked through a section of the front door.

Dean swung the axe into the remaining lower panes and crawled inside closely followed by Eva and Sam.

All three sprinted up the stairs, Eva signalled to the room's and they all began talking through the doors, to the captives behind them.

"Rob… Sandra its me Eva."

"Oh thank god you're here-" Eva didn't have time to hear the rest of what Sandra had to say. Sam hadn't seen the bat behind his head, so Eva shoved him out the way before it slammed into the wall.

Ducking down she crawled to Sam, and they both fired at the ghost before it disappeared.

"DEAN!" Sam boomed. Dean narrowly missed the plant pot that smashed against the children's door, only causing more screams from inside.

"We haven't got long," he yelled. Eva went back to the door, ramming it with her shoulder. Pain shot through her back as the invisible bat collided with her. Her knees gave way and she buckled to the floor, using this to her advantage she crawled on her stomach to the top of the stairs.

Quickly standing she raced back down them and shouted, "Come on then! You wanna fucking punch bag, step right up!" Dean gave her a bewildered look, but didn't have time to respond as a nearby oil lamp smashed behind him. The spirit formed in front of him and took a long swing towards Dean's abdomen.

Taken by surprise, Dean doubled over in pain, clutching his ribs and sank to the floor. Before Eva had time to think Sam was already shooting and firing in the space where the ghost had been.

"Sam NO!" she cried.

Too late. The spilt oil burst into flames, quickly engulfing the nearby curtains. Dean scrabbled to get away.

"Come on then Bobby," cried Eva once again. Her arms flew out in the air to offer herself.

She didn't have to wait long. She recoiled in pain as the wooden baseball bat slammed into her already painful ribcage. She glanced up at Dean, who was staring at her, bewildered.

"Get the family out…..NOW!" She started picking up random unpacked objects and lobbing them at the now fully formed ghost.

"This ...is…..to….piss…you…..off!" She paused only to throw more objects. The ghost only laughed and took up stance in the dining area. Eva frowned slightly.

In a split second the spirit had reached to his pocket, retrieved a base ball and chucked it in the air. His bat swung round to greet the ball and it sped through the air towards Eva.

She crouched to the floor and the ball whistled past the spot her head had been mere seconds ago, rebounding off the wall it slammed into Eva's back between her shoulder blades, sending her to the floor, before disappearing.

"That's cheating," she wheezed.

The thick smoke only made her cough even more and she wondered how Dean and Sam were doing. She looked up to see the ghost was about to find out the answer to her question.

"Hey!" I'm not done with you yet," she yelled firing at the ghost with her rock salt filled shotgun. The ghost vanished, and as if on cue Rob, Sandra and Sam stumbled down the stairs.

Most of the upper hallway was now in flames and smoke filled the whole house.

"Where's Dean?" she coughed.

He's just coming…come on!" Sam yelled. Kicking through the last of the front door they scrabbled outside joining the small crowd that had gathered outside the house. Eva's eyes frantically searched for any sign of movement.

Just as she was about to run back in Dean emerged from the burning house, each arm carrying a child; he jumped the 3 porch steps and ran towards Sandra and Robert.

Her hands flew to her mouth and she screamed, "Where's Tommy?"

Dean's eyes widened in horror, and it finally clicked in Sam's mind where his nightmares had been coming from. Eva rushed past Dean and ducked back into the house. The smoke blocked her sight like a big dark storm cloud, stealing the air from her lungs.

She didn't have time to think about how badly her eyes stung or the fact she was rapidly running out of breath. Taking the stairs two at a time she pulled her leather jacket up over her head and squinted through the smoke at the rooms. Flames engulfed one of the doors and she could barely make out the Winnie the Pooh sign on its front. She kicked through the rest of the door, the effort only making her cough even more. Flames reached across the ceiling, burning through the curtains and the wooden cupboard. She rushed over to the cot, grabbing the small infant, wrapping it in her leather jacket.

_How can you miss a fucking baby Dean?_

A loud creak caught her attention and she cradled the baby against her as the roof above the door collapsed, blocking them in.

_Shit Shit Shit!_

She heard more of the roof collapse throughout the house, and she knew she didn't have long.

She hadn't been expecting the bat that collided with the backs of her knees, barely managing to keep a hold of the baby as she fell.

"You thought you could get away?" Eva glanced up, her eyes meeting the transparent ones of the ghost. That's when she saw it.

A grin spread across her face, and the spirit followed her gaze. Within seconds she was up and sprinting towards the burning cupboard. Ignoring the painful attacks of the bat, she darted her hand inside the small burning whole in the cupboard door. Pulling out the old baseball bat, she'd seen out of the corner of her eye.

"Now be a good little girl and put it back," Bobby cooed, panic clearly etched on his pale face.

"Oh I'm always a good girl," Eva smiled, tossing the bat into the flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his hand reached out, pleading to the flames. He made one final attempt to attack Eva, swinging his bat back and marching towards her. Waiting for the blow, she cranked open her eye to see nothing. He'd gone.

_Now all I have to do is get out of here._

The curtains had fallen to the floor, the flames having burnt through them. Stepping over them she grabbed the lever to open the window, quickly recoiling as it burnt her hand.

Dean watched as she came to the window burning her skin on the handle, she burst into a fit of coughs. If only he hadn't been so quick in grabbing the kids, he'd have seen the baby. Now they could both die if he didn't get them out. Sam could feel Dean about to move as they watched Eva. As Dean stepped, Sam grabbed his jacket, restraining him.

"Dean wait!"

"She hasn't got time!"

Unwrapping the sleeve of her jacket from the bundle in her arms she used it to grip the window handle, moving as quickly as she could, before it too could catch fire. Pushing both windows out, and gulping down heaps of fresh air, she gently crawled out onto the ledge.

Her only chance was to use the guttering down the side of the house. Reaching up and gripping the roof gutter, she shimmied along the window ledge.

_Why was I born so fucking small?_

Knowing she'd have to jump it she recited a quick prayer and clung tighter to the baby.

_3...2...1!!!_

She leapt sideways, her arm extending towards the guttering pole. She heard the women in the crowd scream as she left the ledge.

Her fingers reached the pole, wrapping around it, and she braced herself for the pull her weight would bring. A scream tore from her throat, as she felt tendons snap in her shoulder and arm.

Legs flaying wildly she looked down to see Dean and Sam with a blanket beneath her. Deep down she knew the blanket wouldn't take her weight, so she decided to do the best for the baby she was holding.

Hooking her legs around the pole as tightly as possible, she prayed. Prayed that Dean and Sam would catch the child, prayed the guttering wouldn't snap before she had the chance to get down.

Her quick prayer was interrupted by a loud snap. The bracket at the top was severely loose and wobbled the guttering pole dangerously.

Tightening her grip on the small bundle, she lent backwards turning the world on it's axis, trying to shorten the gap between the baby and the blanket.

Dean chose that moment to look her in the eyes, and Eva knew in this instance, she could trust him. She had to trust him…so she let go. Screams tore through the night as the baby fell.

Eva hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath until she let it go, as the infant bounced into the blanket. They began carrying him away and Eva realised she no longer cared if the pole snapped……she'd saved his life.

So when it finally gave way and the manicured grass lawn rushed up to meet her, she embraced it, as she did the warm blanket of unconsciousness that followed.

More screams came from the crowd as Dean and his brother carried the infant back to his parents. He turned back just in time to watch Eva fall from the roof and land with a sickening thud on the ground.

"EVA!"

The sirens of a fire engine could be heard approaching fast, but nothing else mattered at that moment. He couldn't get over how still she looked, how much he hated it, the feeling it gave him in his stomach. Sinking to his knees, he reached out to touch her neck, to feel for a pulse. Her body burst into a flurry of convulsions as her body fought for fresh air to feed her lungs. Her stained black skin was soaked in sweat, he forehead creased with pain.

"Baby?" suppressing another coughing fit she propped herself up onto her elbows. Dean noted how wheezy she sounded, but that seemed to be the least of her problems. Craning her head past Dean she saw the small crowd that had gathered in a circle, sheltering something inside.

Dean bowed his head, "Eva this wasn't your fault, if anything it was mine, I-"

Her eyes widened in shock, "No! No no no no." Ignoring the throbbing of her head, she stood up and ran to the crowd, shoving her way through.

Sandra knelt on the ground, cradling Tommy screaming and sobbing.

She felt nothing, not people's eyes on her as she entered the circle, not Dean's stammered words telling her how there was nothing more she could have done. She didn't hear the small sobs of women in the crowd being comforted by their husbands, or the louder cries of despair from Sandra.

"Give him to me," she heard herself say, sinking to her knees before the broken woman. A look of utter disbelief spread across Sandra's face, and she cradled the still child tighter against her.

"Please." Sandra looked from Eva to Tommy and to Eva's amazement gave him to her.

She cursed as she checked for circulation on the minute fingernails of the baby.

Nothing.

Tenderly placing him on the ground she tilted his tiny head to face it forwards, and blew a short quick breath to fill his small lungs, ignoring the rest of the world around her. Ignoring the arrival of the fire engine, Sandra's desperate cries telling her it won't work, Dean trying to coax her away from the body, Roberts gentle crying in the back ground.

Placing her index finger and middle finger off the centre of the breast bone, she gently began applying short bursts of pressure counting a minute in her head, before repeating the process again and again and again.

Now on her sixth cycle, her arms ached from the tension and the world was growing hazier by the second but she wasn't giving up. She couldn't.

Every time Dean tried to talk to Eva, to get her away from the body and leave the parents to grieve she'd simply move away from his touch, blanking him all together. Even the firemen had given up trying and sighed with pity. He knew it was hopeless, the baby's skin no longer held any colour, any life. There was nothing left.

The blue flashing lights of the Ambulance caught his attention and he turned back to Eva.

"Eva come on, the ambulance is here, you can let them take over now," she was blaming herself, when he knew this was his fault, it was his responsibility to get the kids. Once again she flinched away from him, Dean once again not knowing what to say.

She breathed more air into the lifeless body, counted the minute of chest compressions in her head and repeated the action of placing her ear on his tiny chest.

That's when she heard it.

A tiny little thud, followed by another, and another. She almost laughed as the colour slowly came back into his fingernails after she pinched it. There was a circulation. A tiny cough let the crowd know that Tommy was alive. Back from the dead. Eva faced Dean, tears of joy in her eyes a grin spreading across her face. People in the crowd began to cheer and celebrate. Dean turned to Sam, both men grabbed each other, jumping up and down in delight. Quickly realising there surroundings they shoved each other away and cleared their throats.

Eva was happy to let the ambulance crew take over, flexing her tired arms as she stood to face Dean. An awkward moment followed where neither knew what to do next, before Eva yanked him into a hug laughing to herself.

Somewhere in the flurry, someone had draped a hospital sheet around her shoulders and scooted her away from the still burning house. The fire fighters tackled the blaze steam rising up out of the extinguished flames. A tap on her shoulders made her jump, and she turned to face Sandra and Rob. Sandra cupped her face with both hands, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry about the house."

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter. You saved our baby's life, nothing else matters."

"How's Tommy?"

"He's stable, we're just about to go to the hospital with him, make sure he's okay."

Robert couldn't stand it anymore, and pulled Eva into a hug. Resting her head on his warm shoulders, she suddenly realised how tired she was, and closed her eyes for a second.

Robert felt her knees buckle and he caught her as she slipped, her head lolling backwards. Gently laying her down, he let Sandra watch her as he went to get a paramedic, returning to the back of the ambulance.

"Are you and your wife ready to go now Mr Calvesly?"

"I need your help, Eva's hurt." The female paramedic jumped out, following Robert to Eva.

Dean and Sam had been discussing the day's events when a throat clearing caught their attention. They turned to face Robert.

"It's Eva."

Within seconds Dean was by her side, watching the paramedic flash a pen light into Eva's eyes. Retrieving an oxygen mask from her med bag she gently lifted Eva's head, sliding it over her airways.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, "What's wrong?"

"Her body's exhausted from the resuscitation and CPR, and she's finding it difficult to breathe. There also seems to be tendon damage to the upper left arm and tenderness to the ribs."

_That could be because I beat the crap out of her._

"She fell from the guttering," Sam knew what Dean was thinking, so decided to jump in.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," the paramedic smiled, "now does anyone have a car, the ambulance is already cramped enough and this young woman needs to go to hospital."

Dean listened carefully to the instructions he was given for the drive and kept a watchful eye on Sammy as he placed Eva on the backseat. Sliding under Eva's head, Sam dropped into the driver's seat and began following the ambulance. Eva's body began to shake as she burst into another fit of coughing. She fought for air to fill her lungs, clutching her ribs and chest in pain.

"Ya know…..I'm thinking about…getting one of these things…fitted permanently…, save time," she panted. Dean grinned, shaking his head.

"Where….are we...going?"

"Hospital."

"Nuh-uh, no way," ignoring the spinning, and the pain she sat up and tugged the oxygen mask off.

"Eva," warned Dean.

"No hospitals, I just need a decent night's sleep."

Dean groaned.

Sam tenderly placed her arm in the sling, and stood up to admire his handy work.

"Do I get a lolly?" grinned Eva, laying back on the motel bed.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What not even a sticker? This place sucks!"

Dean came back in from the bathroom, he hadn't said a word since the car journey discussion. The room fell silent.

"Anyone got a butter knife? I feel like cutting up some tension," drawled Eva.

"What you did was stupid." Sam, predicting the oncoming argument quickly stripped and dived into his bed.

"What saving a baby's life. God what was I thinking?"

"It was my responsibility; I should have gone back in."

"Ok well next time I'll write it on my hand so I don't forget," she reached for an imaginary pen and began to scrawl on her hand, her tongue poking from the side of her mouth. "Must….Not …..Save….People."

"Don't fuck with me Eva," yelled Dean slamming his fist on the chest of drawers, "you could have died tonight!"

"One! I've already fucked you, and it wasn't that mind blowing…,"

A whimper came from Sam's bed and he reached for the pillow, yanking it over his head.

"…Two! We could die on every hunt we do…the point is I didn't, so quit whining and go to sleep...…I'm taking the bed," she leant over and turned the bedside lamp off.

The motel fell into complete darkness as Dean flicked the room light off, growling with frustration as he did.

Grabbing a spare blanket from the cupboard, he set up camp on the floor. Taking one final glance at Eva, now curled on her side, he huffed and turned over for some sleep.

* * *

Sam tapped his fingers on the interior of the Impala passenger door. They'd given Eva a lift back to her car, still at the bar, and then for them it was on to the next hunt. 

Eva clambered out of the car and began walking to her car. In the middle of the car park she stopped, jammed her hands in her pockets and began to kick around stones.

"You've got 5 minutes."

Dean jumped out the car, and slowly walked over to where she was playing, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Sooo," he smiled.

She grabbed him by the jacket bringing him into a rough kiss, tongues frantically exploring the insides of each other's mouths one last time. Dean pulled back.

"And there was me thinking you didn't care."

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't cross the road to piss on you if you were on fire," she grinned.

Dean held his hand to his heart, "Touching. So, did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"About me, not blowing your mind in bed." Dean grew decidedly quieter towards the end of the sentence.

"Are you _still_ thinking about that?"

"I'm a man, these things are important," he frowned.

She stepped closer and played with the zip on his leather jacket, "You rocked my world."

"Good, cause you sucked."

"Bite me!"

"With pleasure!"

**Author's Note: The End! Let me know what you think, and your thoughts on a sequel, to be titled……"Nothing left".**


End file.
